


My Hero

by MonBu



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, I'm Sorry, M/M, Major Illness, Translated version, what if Wade never became Deadpool
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonBu/pseuds/MonBu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Một câu chuyện ‘Nếu như’ Wade chưa bao giờ trở thành Deadpool. Đang trong quá trình điều trị ung thư ,Wade biết được Spider-man sẽ đến thăm những đứa trẻ ở bệnh viện. Spider-man đã luôn là người hùng trong lòng anh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990193) by [Scarletpath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletpath/pseuds/Scarletpath). 



> Author’s notes:  
> Tôi bỗng nảy ra ý tưởng này khi tôi nghĩ về việc Wade sẽ trông như thế nào trước khi anh ta trở thành Deadpool. Rằng anh sẽ là một người hoàn toàn khác (cả về mặt tinh thần lẫn thể chất ) so với những gì ta thấy bây giờ. Vậy nên đây là câu chuyện ‘Nếu như Wade chưa bao giờ trở thành Deadpool’ với một chút Spideypool thêm vào.  
> Chúc vui vẻ !
> 
>  
> 
> Translator's notes :  
> Cảm động , huh ? :-:
> 
> Thousand hugs to Scarletpath :3 I love your work :3

**MY HERO**

Cuộc sống nơi đây như Địa ngục vậy. Mùi thuốc khử trùng của căn phòng hòa trộn với mùi của bệnh tật. Tiếng bíp bíp đều đặn phát ra từ cái máy nối vào anh. Ống truyền dịch gắn với tay người đàn ông khiến anh cử động khó khăn. Anh khó có thể chuyển động được mà không cảm nhận thấy cây kim dài cắm vào sâu bên trong. Anh cũng đang cảm thấy không hề ổn chút nào , như kít vậy . Yếu ớt, mệt mỏi, và tuyệt vọng. Không hề có ai đến thăm anh ta. Cha anh ,người đàn ông đã ngược đãi anh suốt tuổi thơ và cả thời niên thiếu đã không còn dính dáng gì đến cuộc sống của con trai ông ta nữa ,và mẹ anh thì đã qua đời vì ung thư cách đây rất lâu. Ồ, thật mỉa mai thay. Giờ thì đến lượt con trai bà. Có lẽ cha anh đã nói đúng. Anh sẽ không bao giờ làm được việc gì ra hồn và với việc nằm bẹp ở bệnh viện ,chữa trị bằng phương pháp Chemo hầu như đã chứng minh được điều đó. Cử động một cách cứng nhắc, anh khẽ quay đầu nhìn xung quanh. Những bệnh nhân khác trong cùng khu vực đều nhận được hoa, quà và có người đến thăm bệnh.

Anh dời tia nhìn về phía cái bàn kê đầu giường. Nó chả có gì ở trên ngoại trừ một tập hồ sơ. Nó chứa đầy những mẩu báo được cắt ra có thông tin về vị anh hùng yêu thích của anh. Kể từ khi anh nghe đồn về cậu, anh đã là fan hâm mộ của chàng trai. Đó hiện là điều duy nhất giúp anh cảm thấy vui vẻ .

Bỗng anh nghe thấy tiếng bước chân tiến tới. Là cô y tá hay đến kiểm tra anh. Một nụ cười hiện lên trên khuôn mặt người đàn ông khi cô gái đi đến với tờ báo trên tay.

“Xin chào Wade. Anh cảm thấy thế nào rồi? “Cô hỏi thăm với giọng dịu dàng và ân cần.

Wade khẽ bật ra tiếng cười khàn khàn.

“Tốt hơn nhiều khi có cô ở đây.” Anh suy ngẫm. Cô gái này nói một cách chính xác là kiểu ‘khách đến thăm’ duy nhất mà anh có.

“Tốt đấy. Nhìn này.” Cô đưa cho người đàn ông xem tờ báo. “Người hùng yêu thích của anh lại lên báo đây.”

Đôi mắt anh khẽ sáng lên khi anh ngập ngừng đưa tay ra cầm lấy tờ báo. Trên tay anh chính là bài báo về Spider-man với tấm ảnh tuyệt vời về chàng trai ở ngay bên cạnh nó. Anh ước gì mình có thể cảm ơn cái cậu Peter Parker vì những bức ảnh đáng kinh ngạc nhất từng thấy về Spider-man.

“Cảm ơn.” Anh thì thào, trước khi ho nhẹ để làm thông cổ họng.Mắt anh vẫn không hề dời khỏi trang báo.

Cô y tá mỉm cười và bỗng kêu lên như nhớ ra điều gì.

“Anh biết đấy, tôi nghe nói bên khoa nhi rằng Spider-man có thể sẽ đến thăm bọn trẻ ở đó vào tuần sau. Tôi có thể tìm cách để dẫn anh chàng đến gặp fan cuồng số một của anh ấy.”

Wade ngước lên tức khắc, đôi mắt mở to. Phải mất một hoặc hai giây để người đàn ông ‘xử lý dữ liệu’ trước khi anh trở nên ngượng ngập. Đưa một tay lên vuốt đầu mình, anh bật cười lo lắng.

“Cô …cô thật sự nghĩ cậu ta sẽ muốn gặp một gã trọc đầu ,gầy giơ xương như tôi sao? Tôi trông thật thảm hại.”

Cô gái khẽ mắng.

“Đừng nói như vậy chứ. Anh rất đẹp trai đấy. Tôi chắc chắn chàng trai ấy sẽ rất vui được gặp anh. “ Cô nhẹ nhàng đặt bàn tay lên vai người đàn ông. “Tôi sẽ làm điều này vì anh. Vì bệnh nhân tuyệt vời nhất, được chứ?” Người y tá khẽ tát nhẹ vào má anh.

Wade nở nụ cười ngại ngùng và gật đầu. Cô y tá sau đó cười với anh trong khi đứng thẳng người lên.

“Tốt. Giờ thì hãy cố nghỉ ngơi đi và tôi sẽ quay lại và kiểm tra anh lát nữa.” Cô gái quay đi và tiếp tục tới chỗ những bệnh nhân khác.

Lúc này đây, Wade đang chìm đắm trong niềm hạnh phúc và sự háo hức. Anh nhìn xuống bức ảnh về Spider-man và thở dài trước khi nắm chặt tờ báo và ôm cứng trước ngực.Chúa ơi ,cơ hội để gặp mặt người hùng trong lòng anh. Đưa tờ báo ra,Wade nhìn lại tấm hình và hơi đỏ mặt. Có lẽ lý do chính khiến anh thích Spider-man đến mức này là do anh đã dần hình thành một tình yêu đơn phương với chàng trai ngay lúc anh nhìn thấy cậu. Wade khẽ nhăn mặt ,đặt tờ báo nhẹ nhàng xuống cái bàn bên cạnh. Mặc dù tim anh đang đập rộn ràng và anh cảm thấy vô cùng ấm áp trong lòng, người đàn ông vẫn cảm thấy có một chút buồn bã. Cầm lấy cây bút và vài tờ giấy, anh bắt đầu viết. Anh đem cả trái tim và tâm hồn mình đặt vào những gì mình muốn nói.

= = = = =

Khi cái ngày có chuyến thăm của Spider-man càng tới gần hơn, Wade càng lúc càng cảm thấy phấn khích. Hai mí anh đã hơi trĩu nặng ,cảm thấy mệt mỏi. Gần đây người đàn ông ngủ nhiều hơn do phương pháp điều trị ,nhưng hi vọng của anh khá cao.

Ngày mai . Anh nghĩ .Ngày mai sẽ là ngày anh được gặp mặt Spider-man. Wade cảm nhận thân người chìm dần vào chiếc giường bệnh. Mệt quá. Anh cần phải ngủ. Hoàn toàn nghỉ ngơi. Lấy sức lực cho ngày trọng đại. Đôi mắt anh dần díp lại. Ngủ nghe có vẻ cũng tuyệt vời như buổi gặp mặt vậy. Anh chỉ là không thể giữ mắt mở ra thêm phút nào nữa. Chỉ một giấc ngủ thôi.

Giấc mơ của anh có cảm giác quá thực. Spider-man ,bay lượn quanh New York cùng với anh trong vòng tay cậu. Họ ngồi trên nóc những tòa nhà cao ngút, cười đùa và ăn hot dog. Và nhìn ngắm cảnh hoàng hôn cùng nhau trên đỉnh của cầu treo George Washington.

Một nụ cười hiện lên trên gương mặt anh.

= = = = =

“Được rồi mấy nhóc ! Hãy chắc rằng các em sẽ nghe theo lời các bác sĩ và khỏe mạnh hơn nha. Tạm biệt mấy bé !”Spider-man vẫy vẫy tay về phía lũ trẻ đang reo hò và vẫy tay chào cậu. Nụ cười hiện lên trên khuôn mặt chàng trai ,nhưng không ai thấy được khi cậu đang đeo mặt nạ. Cậu cảm thấy rất tuyệt khi làm những việc như thế này. Nó đảm bảo tốt hơn nhiều so với việc đi đánh bọn xấu và bị ăn đấm vào mặt. Vài ngày trước ,chàng trai nhận được yêu cầu nho nhỏ từ một cô y tá. Có anh chàng mắc bệnh ung thư kia vô cùng muốn gặp mặt cậu. Sau khi lắng nghe câu chuyện từ cô y tá, cậu đành phải nhận lời. Đi tới chỗ bàn tiếp tân, cậu hỏi về cô y tá – người đã nhờ vả mình. Không lâu ngay sau đó, cô y tá ấy bước đến chỗ cậu cùng với một bìa hồ sơ ôm chặt trước ngực . Đôi mắt cô trông như thể cô sắp bật khóc.

Cô cắn môi dưới của mình nhằm cố gắng bình tĩnh lại.

“Tôi … tôi xin lỗi Spider-man. Ừm… T- tối qua. Ngài Wilson…. Wade, anh ấy… anh ấy đã qua đời trong giấc ngủ.” Giọng cô run rẩy khi cô gái cố gắng không bật khóc.

Đôi vai Spider-man sụp xuống, cảm thấy sự giày vò xoắn lấy ruột gan.

“Tôi vô cùng xin lỗi ! Tôi ước gì mình đã đến sớm hơn. Tôi… “ cậu bị cắt ngang khi người y tá gượng cười buồn rầu và khẽ lắc đầu.

“Làm ơn đừng cảm thấy có lỗi. Wade sẽ không muốn như vậy đâu.” Cô trao cậu bìa hồ sơ. Kèm theo tập hồ sơ ấy là một phong thư dán kín có đề tên cậu.

“Xin hãy nhận lấy vật này. Đây là yêu cầu duy nhất của Wade. Với người nhận là anh.” Cô nhớ lại tờ giấy nhắn nhủ của Wade để lại cho cô. Anh nói với cô gái rằng anh ấy cảm kích cô biết bao và muốn nhờ cô việc gì. Wade hẳn đã nhận thấy rằng anh sẽ không cầm cự được căn bệnh cho đến ngày gặp mặt và đã chuẩn bị mọi thứ cho sự ra đi. “Anh ấy chưa bao giờ có khách đến thăm nom, thế nên… Nó thực sự rất có ý nghĩa đối với tôi và Wade nếu anh đồng ý nhận vật này .”

Spider-man đang rất choáng váng nhưng cậu vẫn cẩn thận đưa tay ra và nhận lấy bìa hồ sơ cùng lá thư.

“Cảm ơn cô. Tôi sẽ nhận nó.” Kể cả với sức mạnh của mình, cánh tay cậu vẫn cảm thấy như nặng ngàn tấn. Người y tá trao cho chàng trai nụ cười tuyệt nhất mà cô ấy có thể.

“Cảm ơn anh Spider-man. Hãy tiếp tục làm người hùng của chúng tôi nhé.”

= = = = =

Cậu cảm thấy lo lắng và thậm chí là cả chút sợ hãi. Đây là lần đầu tiên cậu cảm thấy như vậy khi không bỏ qua giác quan loài nhện trong cậu. Peter ngồi trên rìa một tòa nhà cao tầng cùng với lá thư trong tay. Cậu mở nó ra từ từ và bắt đầu đọc nó. Điều đầu tiên mà cậu để ý là cái anh chàng tên Wade này thật sự viết chữ rất đẹp.

“Thân gửi Spider-man,

Nếu cậu đang đọc lá thư này, thì có nghĩa là không may rằng tôi đã có cuộc hẹn hò với Death rồi. Làm ơn, đừng cảm thấy tệ. Tôi thật sự rất vui khi biết rằng cậu đã đến. Cậu là người hùng đích thực trong lòng tôi và tôi không nghĩ mình có thể sống được đến tận bây giờ nếu không có cậu. Mặc dù chúng ta chưa bao giờ gặp nhau, cậu đã giúp đỡ tôi rất nhiều trong những thời khắc suy sụp nhất. Cậu đã trao cho tôi hi vọng những khi tôi gục ngã. Tôi sẽ không kể cho cậu về chuyện cuộc đời tôi mà sẽ nói với cậu về việc cậu đã thay đổi nó như thế nào. Tôi thật sự không thể diễn tả hết được sự tuyệt vời và vâng, cả sự đáng yêu của cậu nữa. Thật lòng luôn, sao cậu vẫn chưa bị bắt bởi Cảnh sát Dễ thương nhỉ? Tôi biết chắc ngay lúc tôi biết về cậu, rằng cậu sinh ra là một người vô cùng vĩ đại . Cậu đã khiến tôi cảm thấy vui vẻ hơn tôi có thể tưởng tượng được. Cậu chính là bằng chứng cho thấy rằng trên thế giới này vẫn còn tồn tại cái thiện và tôi chỉ ước gì tôi có thể tìm hiểu thêm về cậu. Xin đừng cảm thấy kì quặc với việc này ,nhưng tôi muốn cậu giữ lấy tập hồ sơ của tôi. Nó chứa đầy những bài báo về cậu mà tôi sưu tầm được và tôi đã viết những suy nghĩ của tôi về người hùng của lòng mình và những câu hỏi tôi muốn hỏi vào những trang báo ấy. Tôi sẽ rất vui nếu cậu viết câu trả lời ngay bên cạnh chúng. Hãy xem như đó là lời trăng trối của tôi. Tôi đảm bảo sẽ đọc chúng cho dù tôi có ở đâu vào kiếp sau.Nếu cậu không làm vậy ,tôi sẽ ám cậu. Đừng nghĩ rằng tôi không dám làm. Hahaha Đùa thôi. Tôi sẽ không bao giờ làm những điều như vậy với cậu đâu . Nên hãy nghĩ về tôi như một Thiên thần Hộ mệnh mới của cậu . Tôi sẽ chẳng bận tâm nếu như phải đá mông Chúa để chiếm vị trí đó . Vậy nên đừng buồn nhé, được chứ?

Yêu cậu,

Wade Winston Wilson.

P.S: Xin hãy cảm ơn Peter Parker với những bức ảnh tuyệt vời về cậu mà cậu ta đã chụp.

P.P.S: Nhấn mạnh vào phần “Yêu cậu” ấy nhá, Baby Boy ;) “

 

Peter im lặng một lúc lâu sau khi đọc xong bức thư lần thứ ba. Ở cuối thư có một tấm ảnh mà người trong đó chắc là Wade .Người đàn ông nằm trên giường bệnh với nụ cười toe toét nhất ,hạnh phúc nhất trên gương mặt. Đưa tay lên mặt, cậu cởi mặt nạ của mình ra. Nước mắt mặn chát rơi ra từ đôi mắt cậu cùng lúc tiếng cười khe khẽ thoát ra . Xen kẽ với cảm giác đau lòng của cậu lúc này, bức thư của Wade bằng cách nào đó đã khiến cậu cảm thấy khá hơn. Anh chàng này rõ ràng có một tính cách hài hước vô cùng tinh quái. Nhưng trái tim cậu lại chùng xuống. Peter khụt khịt mũi ,lấy cổ tay quệt đi những giọt nước mắt. Có một sự thật hiển nhiên rằng Wade đã làm cho cậu rung động.

“Đừng lo Wade. Tôi sẽ làm những điều mà anh mong muốn. “ Cậu thì thầm, lướt ngón tay lên bức ảnh của anh. Cầm tập hồ sơ chứa đầy tâm tư và hi vọng của Wade lên, cậu mở ngay trang đầu tiên. Trên đó có bài báo đầu tiên viết về cậu. Tiêu đề ‘Spider-man là một MỐI TAI HỌA ! ‘ được viết bằng chữ in đậm và bên cạnh đó có hàng chữ nghuệch ngoạc ghi ‘J.Johan Jameson là một THẰNG KHỐN NẠN ! ’ .Peter bật cười khi cậu nhìn thấy nó.

Nhìn sơ qua trang đầu,cậu thấy câu hỏi đầu tiên. ‘Chimichanga hay Taco ?’.

Peter mỉm cười và lấy cây bút ra.

 

-end-


End file.
